


What's better than the rain?

by Frankie_Warren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, One Shot, Rain, Undefined Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), im binging dragon age, just a quick one, mentions of it, night in, slight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Warren/pseuds/Frankie_Warren
Summary: The inquisitor wakes up after a night of passionate love making. Its still night, and the rain is falling outside of her chambers. With Cullen's arms around her, she reflects on her life and how lucky she has been. Cullen wakes and there's fluff sex.





	What's better than the rain?

I woke to the smell of rain, drifting in gently through the open window. It smelt of dust and the approaching winter, and it stirred in my heart the memory of my first kiss with Cullen. After the battles were won, and we were finally able to breath, he took me in his arms and kissed me. The men and women around us cheered, as if we were a symbol of the victory won. The rain poured over us and the dust, still in the air from the battle, started to settle.   
Without opening my eyes, I could feel Cullen breathing deeply next to me, and the warmth of the dying embers in the fire warming my toes. We were lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, Cullen’s cloak draped over us.   
I shifted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. His face nuzzled into my neck and I felt his smile against my skin.  
His nightmares had grown less frequent since the battle had ended. He no longer feared sleep or the horrors that awaited him there. It relieved me to see him so relaxed.   
I opened my eyes. Through my chamber windows, I could see the rain. It fell slowly and peacefully on the balcony, the wind blowing specks onto the carpets. The only light of the room was the glow of the fireplace and the beams of the full moon in through the tall stain glass windows.   
I rolled over slowly, and pressed my face into his chest, my hands running through his chest hair and over his scars. Hard won, but as Cullen would say, all worth it for the sake of the world. And to be together. But he would usually leave that last part out of his speeches to his men, instead saving that part for the quiet moments of worship in the bedroom.   
I breathed in his musk, a smell of steel and oak. It was a smell that always brought me back down to earth, the anchor I needed during the years of fighting. I wondered if he knew, how much a part of my life he was now. And to try to separate my heart from his, it’d be easier to face an army of Arch demons.   
I sighed, smiling at the thought of a demon free world. I lifted my leg and draped it over Cullen waist, my arm snaking under his to bring him closer. And I trailed my lips across his chest, planting kisses like flower seeds in the spring. Alive with potential and love.   
“I would’ve thought you would be exhausted after last night’s activities” Cullen whispered, his arms tightening around me. He stretched his legs and I could feel all of his moving against me.   
“I am” I tilted my head and kissed his chin. “Just appreciating all that I have right now”   
“I’m glad. I’m rather fond of what I have now too” His warm breath blew through my loose hair.   
Cullen looked down at me and, as the scarlet embers lit his face, I could see the love in his eyes. I suppose, because I knew the same look was in my own eyes.   
“I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone before” I whispered, looking back to his chest. “Probably because I have not loved anyone before. Not like this at least”  
Cullen propped himself up on his elbow, and I sat up with him. I looked into the fire and watched the coals crackle.   
“Does that make you think less of me, Cullen?”  
“Why would it?” Cullen’s fingers traced circles on my back and toyed with my scarlet hair. He came in close and kissed the small of my back, moving slowly upwards toward my shoulders. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. You could’ve slept with five, ten, a thousand men, and I would still love you as I do now”.   
I smiled, closing my eyes to savor the feeling of his lips against my back.   
“No, your right” I chuckled. “Anyway…” I turned to face him and saw his eyes by my shoulder. The deep mahogany that flecked with gold in the firelight. His placed a kiss on my shoulder.  
“Why would I want any other man but you?”   
My hands came to his face and then my lips came to his. Cullen’s hands retraced the same path as his lips, holding me as he rolled over on top of me.   
The soft fibers of the rug were warm under my back, though the cloak had fallen away. We were exposed to the magic of the moonlight.   
IF someone was to remember Cullen and myself, what we were together, I hoped that they would remember it like that night. The softness and the trust. The openness and security. The way he knew just how to move to fill my heart with ecstasy. Love should be written like that. Not like one of Varric’s serials.   
His kisses adorned my neck like a prized diamond necklace, his hands moving over my skin as if tracing the veins in my body. He moved slowly, a stark difference to the fiery night last night. But it was perfect. We both came, but stayed in the embrace of the others arms. Content to fall asleep just as we were.   
Cullen reached over and pulled the cloak back over us, a shield from the biting wind in through the window. The rain stilled poured, the fire still crackled. Was there anything better than a rainy night in?


End file.
